The New Royalty Enrolled In Ouran Academy
by MitzukiTomoyo
Summary: There is a new pair of students in Ouran Academy and they are twins! This is the story of Kishiko and Kaito, princess and prince of England, and how they run into our favorite characters in the Host Club. Yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ah, hell! I am going to be so freaking late! And, on my first day as well… Tells you how much I'm gonna fit in this new school!" I yelled to myself while sprinting down the hallway and up the stairs. My hip length, black with blue strands hair swayed as I bounded up the stairs. Jade colored windows focused on the top step.

I had just made it up the first flight of stairs when, unexpectedly, my nervousness got the better of my balance. I tripped over my own foot, falling backwards down the flight of stairs. I closed my eyes, screaming in desperation; reaching out, I prayed for something or someone to catch me. Then, in one swift move, I felt a strong, slender body press again mine. Opening one of my eyes, my reaction was completely accurate.

The male who had saved me was, well to put it bluntly, completely beautiful. His hair was a soft jet black. It was short and smooth. His facial structure was firm, toned, yet soft, kindhearted, and mysterious. His body structure was slim, fit, and masculine. He made my heart race and my body tingle. His touch drove me crazy…

"Are you alright Miss" the male asked me holding me closer.

I blushed and nodded softly. My mouth wouldn't allow me to form, let alone say, any words at all.

"Taka-Shan~, where'd ya go?" yelled a young boy with adorable blonde hair and pretty honey colored eyes. He bounced down the stairs and stared at him then me then him once more.

"She almost fell backwards down the stairs… I saw her so I caught her," he explained in his deep, lascivious voice. His grip around my waist tightened slightly, which, in return, made my body heat climb higher. My cheeks felt hotter.

"Ooh… Well, is she fine? Does she need medical attention," he asked sweetly.

It felt like that question was meant towards me.

"N-no I-I'm fine! Really, I am! Just a little shaken up…" I stuttered while waving my hands in front of me. Nervously, I laughed and sighed. "Sorry, I just am new, and sort of late, and a lot lost…"

"Oh really~, well, he and I are third years here. Welcome to Ouran Academy!" he exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh, well a… Thank you, my name is Kishiko Kimura. You are the first two whom have shown me kindness today" I said with a polite smile.

At that moment, I noticed he still had his hands around me. When I tried to pull away slightly, I guess, he remembered as well. His arms dropped down to his sides and turned his head to the left so I couldn't see his face. My guess was he was blushing just like me. Clearing his throat, he spoke in his deep, lush voice.

"I think we should escort you to your class" he said quietly.

"M'hm, Taka-Shan is right. Do you have your schedule?" the honey colored eyed boy asked me.

"Um… I have it right here," I exclaimed with a proud smile. I passed it along to him. "There you go… Erm… I never got your name"

He stared up and me and tilted his head.

"Really? I apologize for not telling you. My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka and this is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka." He bowed slightly. "I apologize once again for my rudeness."

I instinctively bowed in return. My face flushed once again.

"No! It's not a problem just slipped your mind is all. Not a big problem!" I replied nervously.

It was silent for quite some time before anyone spoke. My mind transgressed back to when I was younger. Before I came to Ouran, my brother and I lived in England. Kaito and Kishiko, the terrible twos, is what our maidens used to call us. See, Kaito and I are twins. And, since we were royalty, we could only play with each other on the inside of the castle. Our childhood was not a fairy tales and pixie dust. Our mother, you see, fell madly in love with a commoner, our father. They were married within 3 months and had us one year later. Grand Old Crotch caught a huge fit seeing his blue blooded daughter marry a poor, stray commoner. Father and Grandfather Crotch got into a huge fight. The last time I saw my father was when he, Kaito, and I were huddled together. I was the only one crying. He gave both of us gifts before he departed. A brilliantly, golden pocket watch with our names and birthday inscribed inside for Kaito, and, a dandy silver key locket with all of us in our lovely garden for myself. That picture was taken that summer he left. Grand Old Crotch voided the marriage and continues to call my mother a disgrace to the Kimura blood and us worthless, half mongrels.

I instinctively reached up and touched the locket. I haven't let it out of my sight since then. Tears began sting in the corners of my eyes. Blinking rapidly, I had not been paying attention while Mitsukuni-kun had been speaking.

"My apologies, Mitsukuni-kun, may you repeat what you said before?" I said after regaining my senses.

A large smile grew over the boy's cherubic face. He was no more than 4'11 or just 5 foot. His eyes were his most noticeable feature. There was another thing I didn't notice until now. A small pink rabbit snuggled closely in his arms.

"I said, Are you gonna just stand around all day or are we gonna take you to your class before you even later?" He huffed slightly when he place his hands on his hips with a jokingly smirk.

"Ah, your right! We should be going now. Can you lead the way Mitsukuni-kun and Takashi?"

"Alright~! But, before we leave, you don't have to call me Mitsukuni-kun, you can call me Hunny-sempai if you like. And him," he gestured up at Takashi with his thumb "Mori-sempai."

"Hm… Hunny-sempai sounds… Adorable," I exclaimed with a sweltering smile, "But, I like the sound of Takashi better than Mori-sempai." I turned to face him with a sheepish grin. "Is it alright with you? I mean it's not a problem if you don't want me to! I can just call me whatever you wish! I can… I think I should stop talking now…" I uttered softly, finally trailing off of my unnecessary rant. Hunny-sempai giggled while my face flushed once again. Takashi's gray eyes softened as a smile was slightly visible on his face.

"Its fine…" he spoke softly. Those were the last two words I heard from him all afternoon.

"Alright~," yelled Hunny-sempai happily, "Time to get to you to class!"

We scampered off up the stairs, towards the left, passing six doors, and making a sharp right to the first door on our rights.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Are you our new student," the male flipped rapidly through his book and scanned the page, "Ah, here you are! Kishiko Kimura, did I pronounce it correctly?"

"Yes sir." I stammered my response. Looking timidly around the class of 2-D, my frantic inner thoughts began to stir. Whoa! Each and every one of the people, in my class room, looked so elegant and classy. It seemed like they were all a portrait that needed to be in a museum in France. I don't compare to that. Kaito is the one with all the looks. I feel like I don't belong.

"You may have a seat next to your brother" said the male teacher pointing at the empty desk with his eraser tip. I sat next to the window and organized my supplies. As the teacher droned on about who knows what, I glanced to my left starring out the panel glass window. There was large fountain that reminded me of the Fontana De Amore in Rome, Italy. I wish I was there now. . .

"Kishiko, are you listening?" a stern voice echoed to my right.

I looked Kaito irritated as he snapped me out of my vineyard fantasy. As I opened my mouth, Mr. Fujiru called me up front. Nervously, I stood and bit my lip while I walked to the front. He handed me a small book titled: Romeo and Juliet.

"Mr. Fujiru, are you asking me to play Juliet?" I asked quietly.

"Why yes I am, Kishiko. I want you and Mr. Fujioka to act out a number of scenes for us. Is that a problem?" he asked while raising his left brow under his small framed glasses.

"N-No sir! Just a question out of curiosity, sir." I answered franticly.

He smiled in amusement and nodded his head. "Good to hear! Now you two act out Act 1 Scene 4. This is when Juliet and Romeo first meet."

I sighed heavily as I bit my bottom lip once again and stared at the floor. Why did I have to play Juliet? I bet it was Kaito's doings. The nerve of that jerk! I lifted my head to glance at the male who would play Romeo, but, when I looked up I saw nothing but a female in the boys' uniform. I tilted my head the shook it. I'll ask questions later.

We acted the whole scene up to the part where they are to kiss. The class watched our every move with anticipation. I glanced over my shoulder to Mr. Fujiru. He nodded and gestured his hand. I guess he was very pleased with our performance. I looked back at my Romeo and her face was a bright red as she inched toward my face, then to my lips. I inhaled sharply when her arms wrapped around my waist. Closer and closer our lips inched. Soon, out bottom lips were just gently meeting. Her bottom lip quivered in fear or excitement. I was soon to close my eyes and entangle myself with her when a sharp ringing noise startled me backwards.

"Oh, the end of the day already? And, we almost to the first kiss…" Mr. Fujiru whined.

Ms. Romeo was pushed backwards but caught by two males who looked like twins. Kaito was gathering our scatter belongings and helping me up. I dusted myself off and attempted to help him. Kaito was already finished when I got myself orderly. I picked up my bag and went towards Ms. Romeo.

"Nice acting Fujioka. We really had the class in the palm of our hands." I said nervously.

"Hehe, yeah, your absolutely right. And thank you, your acting is amazing. I just read with emphasis." She laughed.

"Thank you but it's just Romeo and Juliet." I smiled.

One of the twins tapped her upon her left shoulder. "Haruhi, we should get going soon."

"The boss might get upset if we're late" chimed the other one.

"Alright," she turned towards me, "Hey Kishiko would you like to join us this evening. Your brother can join you if he likes."

"I will gladly accept your invitation," I clasped Kaito's hand that had just walked beside me. "WE will gladly accept your invitation."

He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. He shook his head in agreement. His expression was neutral as he walked down the hallway silently, next to the twins. I was enjoying a small conversation with Haruhi, slowing our speed slightly. When Kaito had the twins way out of earshot, I smirked slightly as I flipped my hair back.

"So Haruhi, what kind of females are you interested in?" I asked very nonchalant.

"Well I like… Eh?" she asked quite puzzled.

"What kind of females are you into? You are a male. I just asked if you liked the girly kind or the tomboyish kind." I bit my lip, praying my game of 101 questions would prevail.

"I have to say she has to have a great personality. She has to be smart, determined, funny, and kind hearted. With those four qualities, she will win her way into my heart." Haruhi said with a smile.

Damn… It didn't work. I smiled in returned but inside my heart scowled in disapproval. It was silent once more so, instinctively, I reached up to my neck to fiddle with my locket. She must have wondered what I was doing, because then, she interrupted my thought time.

"I love that on you. Where did you get it?" She asked with another boyish smile.

"My father gave it to me when I was little. I've never taken it off since." I replied.

"You must love him very much and miss seeing him every day."

"..Yeah, Kaito does as well. We haven't seen him since we were young."

"Oh.. I am very sorry.. I didn't mean.." She progressed.

"No it's fine. You didn't know. Accidents do happen." I returned with my "I am ok" smile.

She then did something I was not expecting at all. As we reached the elegant door of what seemed to be an abandoned music room, she knelt down in front of my, grasped my left hand, and laid the most tender kiss I have ever felt. My body heat rose in excitement. She lifted her head up and gave me an innocent smile. My mouth moved faster than my brain.

"I know you're a female and that you probably aren't interested in women!" I shouted.

Then realizing my mistake, I quickly cover my mouth with my left hand; praying that it would take back the word I spewed out. Haruhi blinked quite a few times before sighing lightly.

"H-How where you able to tell? Most people aren't able to with just one glance."

"Your face was too feminane and it's just a gift from being around my Daddy Night." I replied matter of factly.

Haruhi gazed at me highly puzzled and lost. I patted her shoulder and gave a goofy smile to cheer her up.

"Don't worry your secreat is safe with me. I don't tend to blackmail. I'm new here and just want a friend."

Her face flushed brightly but nodded in agreement. I slipped my arm around hers and tugged her towards the huge double door before us. She moved like a small rag doll while we pushed our way through. My vision was blinded by roses drifting in the breeze; the smell of cake, tea, and men filled my nostrils.

"What is this place?" I asked dazed and looking around in the blinding light.

"This is Heaven, my princess. Welcome to Ouran Academy's Host Club!" a male's voice answered me.


End file.
